She's A Witch, Baby, A Witch!
by Little Alien
Summary: The Charmed Ones set out to save an innocent who turns out to be not such an innocent girl... Roswell Crossover.
1. The New Innocent On The Block

"I'm home." Piper Halliwell-Wyatt announced as she walked in the front door of the Victorian manor that belonged to her and her sisters. She took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack.  
  
"Is anyone home?" She called again. No one answered her.  
  
(Hmm, where's Phoebe, she should be back by now.) Piper thought to herself. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen, where she picked up the morning paper that she had not had time to read that morning.  
  
'LOCAL DISAPPEARANCES STILL BAFFLE SAN FRANCISCO POLICE' The headline said.  
  
Piper took the paper into the living room and sat down on the sofa to read the main story.  
  
She was reading about the fourth girl who disappeared, when the phone suddenly rang. "Jesus!" She cursed as she jumped. She got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" "Piper, its Phoebe." "Where are you Phoebs? You were supposed to be back here a half hour ago!" Piper demanded. "I'm still out at the mall." Phoebe replied sheepishly, "Big surprise. Phoebe, any more shopping, and I'm gonna burn your wardrobe!" "But then I'd just have to go shopping all over again." Phoebe replied with glee. "Phoebe." Piper warned. "Piper, calm down. We have bigger things to deal with right now. I had a premonition." "Oh great. What did you see?"  
  
"A girl being killed by a warlock. And a beam of white light came out of her body."  
  
"Ok, do you know when or where this will happen?" "No." "Great. We have an innocent who we know nothing about, and have no way of finding her." "I'll call Paige, and have her meet us at the manor. Maybe we can scry for the girl." "Ok. See you then." Piper said, and ended the call. 


	2. This Is What We Do Next

Twenty minutes later, Paige Matthews and Phoebe Turner both arrived at the manor, and walked into the foyer. "So Phoebe, what exactly is going on?" Paige asked. "We are gonna try to scry for an innocent that I had a premonition of." "Oh."  
  
Piper walked down the staircase with a map of San Francisco in one hand, and their scrying crystal in the other. "What took you two so long?" Piper asked impatiently. Paige hung her jacket on the coat rack and replied sarcastically. "Well, I was out making money for us, so that we can continue to live in a house and pay bills." Piper frowned. "P3 is bringing in money too, so don't you act like you're the only one working Paige." Paige just frowned and walked over to the coffee table, and kneeled in front of it. Piper rolled her eyes, and turned back to Phoebe. "So, are you ready?"  
  
"Yep. Let's find this girl."  
  
They walked over to the coffee table, and laid out the map. Phoebe took the scrying crystal from Piper, and held the string, dangling the crystal over the map. She concentrated on the girl, and on what she looked like. Wavy blonde hair, green eyes, pouty mouth. *Where is she?* Phoebe mentally asked the crystal. The crystal suddenly shot straight over to the east side of the map, and then continued right off it. Paige jumped up. "Whoa, what just happened?" She asked. "I don't know." Phoebe replied, and looked at the crystal. "Try it again." Piper said. "Ok." Phoebe concentrated again on the girl, but the same thing happened. "What is going on?" She asked, getting annoyed. Piper sat down on the sofa next to Paige, who was thinking hard. Piper suddenly jumped back up again. "LEO!" She shouted.  
  
Blue lights came down through the roof, and materialized into Leo Wyatt. "Piper. What's wrong?" He asked. "I'll tell you what's wrong." Phoebe said, getting annoyed. "I'm trying to scry for a girl that I had a premonition of, and every time I do, the crystal goes nuts and runs off the map." Paige nodded in agreement, and Leo walked over to the crystal and picked it up to inspect it. "Well?" Phoebe asked impatiently. "Did you try using a bigger map? Piper tilted her head and frowned. "A bigger map?" "Yeah. Not just of San Francisco. One of the whole of America." "Oh. I think we have one in the attic." Phoebe said, getting up, and walking up the stairs, headed for the attic. Paige just shook her head and sighed, and orbed up to the attic.  
  
She looked around for the Map of the U.S.A, and spotted it underneath some old newspapers. She grabbed it, and then orbed back downstairs. She smiled and sat down and waited. Soon after, Phoebe's voice was heard calling out from the attic. "Paige. Piper. Where's the map gone?" Paige had to stifle a giggle that she almost let out, while Piper had a small smile on her face. When Phoebe came running back down the stairs, Paige handed her the string and laid the map out on the table. "Paige," Phoebe began with a frown. "Ok, now that we have the map, lets try again." Piper interrupted. Phoebe gave Paige an 'Oh-you're-so-lucky' look, and began to scry. The crystal started to wobble, and then it shot over to New Mexico. Phoebe put down the crystal and turned to face her sisters. "Well?" Piper asked. "What did it say?" "Pack a bag girls. We're going to Roswell." 


	3. Meanwhile in New Mexico

"Maria, table four are still waiting on their fries!" Liz Parker said to her best friend, ripping her out of her fantasy. "Liz, why did you interrupt me? I was just imagining what it would be like if Michael took me out on a romantic date." "Wow. That would make a good fantasy." Liz replied and giggled at the thought of stonewall-rebel Michael Guerin being romantic. It was something that would never happen on this planet. Or any other for that matter.

At that moment, Michael poked his head through the order window, and said to the girls "Maria. Liz. Table 4, fries. Table 7, Galaxy Sub and Saturn Rings, Table 10, three fries and two Sigourney Weavers. The food won't serve itself." "Just like your romantic side wont serve itself." Maria muttered, and Liz had to hold in a giggle at the comment.

Michael just narrowed his eyes, and went back to flipping burgers. Maria grabbed the tray with the order for table seven and walked out from behind the counter. She suddenly got a dizzy feeling in her head, and felt like she was going to be sick. Liz noticed and put a hand on Marias shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Maria straightened up and took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had got a weird feeling." Liz regarded her for a moment. "Alright. But if you get it again, go take a break, ok?" Maria nodded. If that feeling came back, she would be in the break room and on the couch straight away. She really didn't like that weird feeling, travelling through her body, and making her feel like fainting. "Good." Liz said, and turned around to take orders from a table next to her.

Maria continued over to table seven, delivered their food and returned to the order pick-up window. Michael instantly looked up and frowned. "What was with your little 'show' before?" He asked.

"My show? Michael, it was no show ok. Something's up." Michael leaned in towards her. "Yeah something's up." He said in a husky voice. Marias eyes instantly burned with desire as she leaned in, ready for a passionate kiss. "Order for table four." He said, and dinged the bell, to let the waitresses know that the order was up. Maria pulled back, glaring at Michael. He just smirked back at her, and picked up the plate of fries for table four. Maria snatched it out of his hand and stormed off.


End file.
